Semental
by Nhessa
Summary: Veinte días.Veinte días de abstención total. ¿Podrá Edward-el semental-Cullen lograrlo? El premio lo valía, por supuesto, tendría lo que él siempre había deseado. Tendría a Bella Swan. Por fin


**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío.**

* * *

**Bitch EdwardxBella Contest.**

**Nombre del OS.: "Semental"**

**Autor: Nhessa**

**Summary: Veinte días. Abstención total. ¿Podrá Edward-el semental-Cullen lograrlo? El premio lo valía, por supuesto, tendría lo que él siempre había deseado. Tendría a Bella Swan. Por fin.**

**Actitud OOC: Promiscuo – Arrogante – Egocéntrico – Grosero.**

**Número de palabras: 6,832**

"**SEMENTAL"**

* * *

Me froté los ojos maldiciendo a los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea embriagarme de esa manera la noche anterior, pero lo necesitaba. Me levanté de la cama con un mareo de campeonato, tenía la garganta seca y las sienes palpitando de dolor.

Llegué al baño y me miré en el espejo, el cabrón con cara de muerto que me devolvió el reflejo, no se parecía a mí.

Saqué un par de aspirinas del mueble y las tragué mientras bebía agua directamente del grifo.

Ahora venía la peor parte…Mear.

Tenía una jodida erección de campeonato. Gemí sabiendo que mi amigo no bajaría por mucho que lo quisiera. Necesitaba una ducha fría. Abrí el grifo de la bañera y me sumergí bajo los chorros de agua helada a sangre. Tirité como una nenaza, pero aguanté todo lo que pude hasta que mi dolorosa erección bajó lo suficiente.

En estos momentos casi me arrepentía de la apuesta por la que no podía siquiera aliviarme a mí mismo. Casi…El premio valía la pena.

Me sujeté al lavamanos y cerré los ojos, las imágenes de aquel día en el comedor del campus llegaron a mi mente. Las dejé fluir, sabiendo que era una buena forma de recordarme el por qué estaba haciendo este sacrificio.

_Muchas de las chicas que estaban en el comedor se giraron a mirarme cuando entré. Sonreí a nadie en especial-sabía que mi mueca de medio lado les resultaba sexy-mientras que subía las oscuras gafas de sol hasta mi coronilla._

_Disimuladamente observé la nueva mercancía del año. Las nuevas…Se me hacía la boca agua solo de pensar en ellas. No tenía problema para meterlas en mi cama, no me conocían y no sabían de la fama de cabrónazo que tenía entre la población femenina. Obviamente las advertían sobre mí, pero siempre preferían probar por sí mismas._

_Yo cumplía mi parte, las trataba bien. Las hacía sentirse especiales durante la cita que tuvieran conmigo. Las invitaba a cenar en lugares caros y las piropeaba durante toda la noche. Me comportaba como el perfecto caballero, no les prometía nada y jamás les mentía. Nunca le dije a ninguna de ellas que tendrían una relación seria conmigo, o lo que sea que ellas buscaran._

_Todas disfrutaban. Y yo, por supuesto, también._

_Llegué hasta mi mesa de siempre y me senté._

_Jasper me miró con una ceja alzada. Le robé un trozo de su bocadillo y puse las manos detrás de mi nuca._

—_¿Buena noche?—Preguntó. Asentí mientras masticaba el pan tostado—¿Quién fue?—Volvió a cuestionar, dio un trago a su lata de soda mientras me miraba fijamente._

—_Leah—Solté, me mordí el labio y lo miré sonriente mientras la información llegaba a su cerebro. Abrió los ojos malditamente sorprendido. Solté una carcajada suave y estiré mi mano con la palma hacía arriba—Paga—Bufó y se levantó para buscar en su bolsillo trasero. Depositó el dinero en mi mano mientras refunfuñaba._

—_Cabrón con suerte—Escupió con saña, me carcajeé en su cara mientras daba otro mordisco al bocadillo—¿Cómo mierda la conseguiste? Ella te odia—Rodé los ojos, a veces Jazz parecía un novato._

_Leah era una chica dura, difícil de conseguir. La habíamos conocido en una de nuestras fiestas en la reserva de Forks. Me costó dos semanas convencerla de que aceptara una cita. Tenía que darle algo de crédito a la chica, dos semanas había sido el periodo más largo de tiempo que tuve que emplear con alguna mujer. Pero finalmente-y como todas-cedió y terminó en mi cama. Le conté a Jazz parte de la noche mientras él sonreía y negaba con la cabeza._

_Mi amigo no aprobaba mi manera de tratar a las mujeres. Aún así solía apostar contra mí-cuando alguna de mis conquistas resultaba más difícil de la cuenta-. _

_Sólo hubo una vez que perdí contra él. Y la causante de la perdida estaba entrando justo en ese momento por la puerta del comedor._

_Bella Swan, la tía más caliente y sexy que jamás había conocido. Sus facciones angelicales y sus suaves curvas hacían de ella una delicia andante. Ella era capaz de encenderme sólo con mirarme._

_Sin embargo Bella no era como las demás, el hecho de que ella y yo nos conociéramos desde que teníamos doce años influía en sumo grado. Ella sabía lo que buscaba, sabía que al final de cuentas yo era un puto cachondo con ganas de sexo sin ataduras. _

_Había visto como me metía en los pantalones de cada chica que pasaba por mi lado y como luego simplemente las ignoraba. La observé sonriente cuando llegó a nuestra mesa. _

—_Ey chicos ¿Qué tal?—Saludó y se sentó a mí lado. Le sonreí y me incliné hacía ella peligrosamente. Casi podía sentir su aliento caliente contra mi boca, pero como de costumbre ella sonrió perversamente y se apartó—¿No te cansas de intentarlo verdad?—Me preguntó divertida. Me encogí de hombros._

—_Tarde o temprano vas a caer—Ni bien las palabras salieron de mi boca, sentí como una mano impactaba contra mi nuca._

—_Perra—Escupí, Rose me fulminó con la mirada y se sentó al lado de Bella. _

_Rosalie Hale, aún no podía perdonarme que la hubiera visto desnuda. Se desquitaba golpeándome por la espalda o soltando comentarios venenosos sobre mí. Me odiaba por haber follado conmigo. ¡Ja! Cómo si ella no hubiera disfrutado._

—_¿Qué pasa Cullen? ¿No quedaste hoy con ninguna de tus zorras?—Preguntó Rose, le sonreí brillantemente._

—_Hoy no, ¿Quieres ser tú la zorra afortunada?—Entrecerró los ojos, ella era una maldita leona. Pero no me intimidaba. Aún no tenía ni puta idea de cómo Emmet podía soportarla._

—_Edward eres un puto, de verdad necesitas cambiar antes de que tu polla empiece a caerse a pedazos—Le soplé un beso a Alice y ella rodó los ojos. Ella me agradaba en realidad, pero me jodía día y noche con sus "Oh Edward tienes que dejar de follarte a todo lo que tenga un par de tetas y buscar el amor verdadero". _

_No me interesaba. El amor volvía estúpidos a los hombres, los transformaba en dominados y cursis sin remedio. Sólo había que ver a Jasper._

—_Nah—Bella cruzó sus exquisitas piernas y sonrió de lado. ¡Santa mierda, adoraba verla hacer eso!—Edward no puede cambiar chicas. Básicamente es un pene con piernas. Nada más—Le fruncí el ceño y ella ladeó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja—¿Qué?—Preguntó desafiante._

_Iba a defenderme cuando Jasper hizo su aporte._

—_Bella tiene toda la razón. Eddy no puede abstenerse ni aunque su vida dependa de ello—Le enseñé el dedo._

—_Puedo estar sin sexo, solo que no me da la gana hacerlo. Punto—Expliqué y todos estallaron en carcajadas. Me estaban empezando a molestar de verdad._

—_Apuesto lo que quieras a que no puedes—Rosalie puso la guinda en el pastel. "Apuesta"…La palabra mágica._

—_Yo entro—Jazz se frotó las manos. ¡Maldito traidor de mierda!_

—_Yo también—Bella me miró por debajo de sus pestañas, ella sabía lo que eso hacía en mí. Casi me estremecí cuando su pequeña y rosada lengua apareció entre sus carnosos labios._

—_Si eres capaz de estar sin sexo durante…—Jasper pensó la cantidad de tiempo, Alice terminó su frase._

—_Veinte días—Bufé, podía aguantar eso._

—_Sí, veinte días sin sexo. Si pierdes nos quedamos con tu Volvo—Bella asintió ¡Jodidos locos, habían perdido el puto cerebro! No iba a apostar mi Volvo._

—_Ni hablar, el Volvo no se toca—Objeté. Bella sonrió y le dijo algo a Rosalie en el oído, la rubia soltó una risita nerviosa—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunté enfadado._

—_Nada, sabíamos que no podrías hacerlo—Bella se encogió de hombros y Jazz soltó una risotada. Rodé los ojos y me pasé una mano por el pelo._

—_¿Y si gano?—Pregunté, más por curiosidad que otra cosa. No pensaba apostar mi Volvo._

_Bella y Jasper se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. Alice empezó a dar saltitos en el regazo de mi amigo. Tras unos minutos de conversaciones silenciosas Bella asintió y sonrió de lado. Jasper me miró fijamente, lo conocía. Quería medir mis reacciones._

—_Si ganas…Tendrás algo que has querido durante mucho tiempo—Empezó la duende con su voz más misteriosa. Bufé._

—_¿Y qué sería eso?—Pregunté imitando con sarcasmo el tono de Alice. Jasper entrecerró los ojos. Esta mierda que se traían entre manos no me estaba gustando. Parecía un complot contra mí o algo así. Putos amigos traidores._

—_Me tendrás a mí—Abrí los ojos como un psicópata y giré la cabeza a riesgo de lesionarme el cuello. Esas palabras habían salido de los labios de Bella. De Isabella Swan. La reina de hielo, la que nunca me había dado ni la hora._

Y así señoras y señores es como me metí en todo esto.

Las reglas quedaron así:

"Nada de sexo, no podía masturbarme ni pedir que me masturbaran, no mamadas ni besos íntimos. Incluso-y aunque suene estúpido-me prohibieron que me restregara contra cualquier objeto blando"

Y lo acepté, claro que acepté. Tendría a Bella. Eso era suficiente para mí. ¡Aunque me tuvieran que amputar las bolas, yo ganaría esta apuesta!

Después de vestirme me dirigí a mi _Volvo_. Era fin de semana y lo agradecía infinitamente. El tener que pasear entre las chicas de la universidad no me ayudaba nada. Ellas, con esas falditas pequeñas dejando ver sus atributos al mundo y con esos escotes redondeados y esos labios rojos a punto de explotar. Uff...

Gemí, mi pantalón se estaba haciendo más estrecho con sólo pensar en eso. Tenía que reconocer que Bella me había ayudado. Por una parte me molestaba que estuviera tan pendiente de mí, que me persiguiera y no confiara en mi palabra. Por otro, el hecho de que ella se asegurara de que estaba cumpliendo mi parte del trato me agradaba. Pensé que Bella quería que ganara, y si ganaba ella estaría conmigo. Y eso-en mi mente pervertida-significaba que Bella me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

Estacioné frente al parque, recogí mi mochila del asiento del copiloto y me bajé del _Volvo_. Bella me estaba esperando. Usaba un pantalón estrecho hasta las rodillas de tela vaquera y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Sencilla, nada provocativo. Y aún así en cuanto la vi tuve que empezar a imaginar a Emmet en tanga para no ponerme duro. ¡Y pensar que aún me faltaban cinco putos días para ganar la apuesta!

—Hola semental—Bella se acercó lentamente mirándome a los ojos. Pasé una mano por mi cabello. _¡Relájate, ella siempre te llama así! No pienses en sexo, no pienses en sexo_…Me dije una y otra vez. Era difícil, pero podía aguantarlo por ahora.

—Ey—Respondí, estaba a punto de hacer mí puesta en escena. Ya saben, acercar mi cara lo suficiente para que su aliento choque contra mi boca, pero me abstuve. No necesitaba eso ahora. Por el contrarío le sonreí y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros.

Caminamos en silencio hacía el interior del parque, en dirección a la pequeña laguna artificial. Estar con Bella me agradaba, no sólo porque ella me gustaba, sino por que era muy fácil. No necesitábamos hablar para sentirnos cómodos. Saqué la manta que había traído de mi mochila y la tendí en el césped.

Me senté contra el tronco de un árbol y Bella apoyó su cabeza contra mi hombro. Suspiró satisfecha y me estremecí. De verdad que la falta de sexo estaba haciendo estragos en mi organismo.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo te sientes?—Preguntó. Aspiré profundamente.

—A punto de estallar—Bella empezó a reír suavemente. Sí, la situación era cómica. Me reí con ella tratando de por el contrario, no llorar.

—Siempre puedes abandonar, ya sabes—Fruncí el ceño.

—No voy a rendirme—Objeté. Ya había llegado muy lejos como para tirarlo todo a la basura. La primera semana había sido relativamente fácil. Estuve ocupado rechazando a cada chica que se acercaba a mí y eso hizo el asunto más llevadero. Pero cuando todas se dieron cuenta de que no iba a salir con ellas empezaron a complicarse las cosas. Me miraban coquetamente, agitaban sus pestañas y me guiñaban los ojos. Me soplaban besos por los pasillos y se acercaban demasiado para que pudiera oler los perfumes que usaban. Durante el sexto día de la apuesta Tanya Denalí se sentó en mi regazo y me habló sucio al oído. Y joder ¡Soy de carne y hueso! Tuve que salir corriendo-literalmente-del comedor antes de mandarlo todo a la mierda y tirármela como un animal.

—Edward ¿Tan importante es para ti acostarte conmigo?—Bella me sorprendió con esas palabras. Sí, era importante. Pero iba más allá de eso. Ahora era algo así como un reto personal, quería demostrarles que no sólo pensaba en follar durante todas las horas del día.

—Sí, lo es—Dije simplemente, no iba a explicarle las demás razones. Yo no era de esos que demuestran lo que sienten y todas esas mierdas. Aunque realmente a Bella le había mostrado más de mí que a nadie en el mundo.

Bella suspiró medio derrotada, habría dado cualquier cosa por saber qué pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Pasamos la tarde charlando de trivialidades. Comimos juntos y nos reímos bastante. Bella me hacía sentir bien, me distraía. Estar con ella era doloroso y placentero a la vez, por una parte su cuerpo me llamaba de una forma bestial y por otra su compañía era un tranquilizante natural para mis nervios.

Ella me gustaba, no sólo quería follarmela. A mí me gustaba su sarcástico sentido del humor, su cabezonería y su torpeza graciosa. Me gustaba reír y discutir con ella, sus pequeños gestos y sus manías la hacían fascinante para mí. Pero todos sabían que yo no era un hombre de relaciones, no se lo confesaría a nadie jamás, pero entregarle mi corazón a alguien-aunque ese alguien fuera Bella-me atemorizaba. Demasiadas veces vi como relaciones de años se destruían, como matrimonios se quebraban y como las personas resultaban lastimadas por esa palabra…Amor. ¡El amor es un maldito fraude!

Cuando llegué a mi departamento esa noche me costó dormir. Imágenes porno pasaban por mi cabeza a una velocidad de vértigo. Casi me sentía mareado. Tenía ganas de masturbarme como un puto babuino y me daba vergüenza el sólo pensarlo.

¿En que mierda me había convertido? Gemí y me di la vuelta en la cama. Si no quería tirar la apuesta a la basura debía dejar de pensar.

Pasé el fin de semana entre erecciones jodidamente dolorosas y duchas de agua helada. Mi humor empeoraba cada vez más.

Era lunes por la mañana. _¡Tres días más, solo tres días más! ¡Tú puedes!_ Me repetía una y otra vez mientras esperaba a que el café estuviera listo.

Encendí el televisor de la cocina. La primera imagen mostró un grupo de mujeres haciendo aeróbic. Con esas mallas ajustadas marcándoles todo…Y las nalgas directamente enfocadas hacía mi puta cara. Cambié rápidamente, no. No necesitaba eso. Dejé las noticias. Me reí como un histérico. Las noticias eran inocentes, no habría mujeres expuestas para mi tortura personal. Entonces el hombre de gesto osco cedió el turno a su sexy compañera. Mm…La rubia era todo un bombón. Tenía unos suaves y rosados labios carnosos y su camisa blanca estaba abierta por el primer botón. Me empecé a preguntar cómo se sentiría esa boca alrededor de mi po…

¡No! Tiré el mando lejos de mí como si estuviera poseído. Me sorprendí a mí mismo más cerca de la televisión de lo que habría esperado. Me tiré del cabello como un poseso y salí corriendo de mi departamento. Necesitaba aire, fresco y puro. Sin presentadoras cachondas ni pensamientos obscenos.

Después de respirar fuertemente en la acera entré a mi _Volvo_ y dejé caer mi cabeza contra el volante. Me hice daño en la frente, pero no me importó. Necesitaba distraerme y pronto.

Llegué a la universidad después de un rato. Intenté no mirar a nadie en especial. Sobre todo a las chicas. No sabía el por qué pero ese día estaba especialmente sensitivo a los dulces aromas de sus perfumes. ¡Sí sabía el por qué, maldita sea! ¿Querían torturarme? Lo estaban consiguiendo. Me paré frente a mi casillero y metí los libros a presión. Estaba nervioso, excitado y me dolían las bolas. ¡Joder que asco de vida! Estaba a punto de entrar a clase cuando la profesora apareció por la esquina. La señorita Sánchez, mi profesora de español. Una española de piel clara y pelo rizado, negro como el carbón. Usaba una falda negra hasta las rodillas que marcaba perfectamente sus curvas. Quise pegarme un tiro. ¡Estaba fantaseando también con mi profesora! No podía ser.

Entonces-como un puto cobarde-corrí hacía el otro lado del pasillo y pasé todo el maldito día escondido en la oficina del conserje. ¿Quién lo habría pensando eh? Edward Cullen, el terror de las nenas escondido como una niñita por miedo a correrse en mitad de su clase de español. ¿Quién había dicho que veinte días eran fáciles de aguantar? ¡Yo, lo dije yo! Pues a la mierda conmigo, no era nada fácil. En esos momentos estaba pensando que quizás mi _Volvo_ no valía tanto la pena_. Pero sí el estar con Bella._ Me recordaba esa vocecita asquerosa y sabia de mi cabeza.

Lo dicho, ahora escuchaba voces. ¡Un jodido psicópata! En eso me estaba convirtiendo.

Cuando la campana que anunciaba el final del día sonó, esperé que los pasos de los cientos de alumnos en el pasillo dejaran de escucharse. Entonces me dispuse a salir y no había puesto ni un maldito pie fuera, cuando su suave-y enfadada voz-resonó por todo el pasillo.

—¡Edward Anthony Cullen!—Me giré nervioso. Bella con los puños apretados a cada lado de sus costados y la cara roja de furia, avanzaba peligrosamente hacía mí—¿Dónde diablos te metiste?—Se paró frente a mí y de puntillas comenzó a mirar hacía dentro de la oficina. Fruncí el ceño y la mire con ira.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que estaba con alguien?—Inquirí, de verdad estaba molesto y dolido. ¿No podía confiar en mí?

Bella suspiró avergonzada, sus mejillas adquirieron ese toque rosado tan dulce que me volvía loco. Apreté los dientes.

—Lo siento, te acompaño a tú casa y así te paso los apuntes de hoy—Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente cuando ella-en un gesto inocente-sujetó mi brazo con su pequeña mano. Mi piel ardió con su toque. Mi maldito cerebro me jugaba malas pasadas y mi imaginación estaba volando muy lejos de allí. Tuve que juntar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no saltar encima de ella y meterle la lengua hasta la garganta.

Sin decirle nada me solté de su agarre y caminé hacía el otro lado del pasillo.

Después de mi encontronazo con Bella llegué a mi casa y me metí en la ducha. El agua helada estaba dejando de funcionar en mí. Mi erección estaba tan dura como una roca, no podía bajarla así como así. Dolía. Me daba la sensación de que mis pelotas se pondrían azules y se caerían al suelo, como una parodia de frutas maduras o algo así. Llegué a pensar en ponerme hielo, pero luego desistí. No quería congelarla y que luego me la tuvieran que cortar o alguna mierda de esas. Estaba empezando a pensar que de un momento a otro, el simple roce del pantalón, me iba a hacer estallar. Entonces todo mi trabajo se habría ido a la mierda. Nunca sufrí de sueños húmedos, pero definitivamente ahora sí podía tenerlos, incluso despierto.

Las horas pasaron y mi miembro por fin se dignó a bajar. Sentía que de un momento a otro me pondría a llorar como una niñita.

Finalmente me dormí. Para despertarme dos horas después gritando, empapado en sudor frió y otra vez duro como una roca.

Había tenido una maldita pesadilla donde mi pene se inflaba como un globo y finalmente explotaba. No, yo no quería ver a mi amigo estallar. Gemí y me tiré del pelo con ganas de arrancarlo de raíz.

Me di cuenta de que no podría volver a dormir. Miré la hora en el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Las doce y medía, era temprano.

Marqué el número de Jazz. No tardó mucho en contestar.

—Jazz trae tu maldito culo a mi casa ahora—Le dije sin esperar saludos ni mierdas. Necesitaba distracción.

—¡_Estaba durmiendo jodido demente! ¿Qué quieres?—_Preguntó el capullo.

Bufé y me apreté el puente de la nariz. No podía decirle _¿Sabes_ _qué Jasper?_ _Tengo una maldita erección descomunal y necesito que me ayudes a no pensar en restregarme contra la almohada_.

—Sólo ven—Apreté los dientes—Por favor…—Vale, ya lo había dicho. Yo nunca pedía por favor y Jazz lo sabía. Esperaba que fuera suficiente.

—_Llego en quince minutos—_Colgó y tiré el teléfono lejos de mí.

Me recosté en la cama y llené mis pulmones de aire. La clave estaba en no pensar cosas sucias. Bueno, mejor no pensar en absoluto.

Esperé pacientemente hasta que tocaron el timbre. Entonces me tiré de la cama como un demente y corrí a abrir la puerta.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?—Jazz-con cara de sueño y claramente furioso-se recostó en el marco de mi puerta con los brazos cruzados. Apreté los dientes y entrecerré los ojos.

—Este, es mi problema—Susurré entre dientes arrastrando las silabas. Señalé a mi-muy despierto-amigo y Jasper se tapó la boca para no reír. ¡Que asco de amigo!—Púdrete—Le escupí y volví a ingresar a mi departamento.

—Perdona tío—Se sentó en mi sofá y fue a encender la televisión, le arranqué el mando de las manos.

—No, nada de televisión, nada de radio. Ni videojuegos—Agregué al ver su mirada clavada en mi _Play Station._

—Vale, vale—Aceptó con las palmas al frente. Me senté en el suelo y gemí—¿Tan mal estas?—Preguntó. Asentí suavemente con la cabeza—Puedes dejarlo…—Clavé mi mirada en él y entrecerré los ojos con furia—Vale, no puedes dejarlo—Suspiró—¿Tanto te gusta Bella?—Cuestionó pensativo.

—Ella me encanta, pero no es sólo por eso—Admití, a estas alturas guardar mi dignidad no servía de nada—Quiero demostrarles. Joder Jazz me gusta el sexo ¡Que me castren si es tan malo! Pero vosotros me veis como un jodido puto o algo así—Confesé, Jasper se quedó en silencio por un rato.

—Nunca pensé que te sintieras tan mal. Supongo que lo siento—Susurró y eso para nosotros era como pedir perdón de rodillas o algo así. Asentí con la cabeza aceptando sus disculpas—Aún así ¿No has pensado que sí te tiras a Bella las cosas no volverán a ser como antes?—Fruncí el ceño y me giré a mirarlo con cara de póquer—Piénsalo. Rose y tú eran amigos ¿Recuerdas?—Asentí—Y ¿Qué pasó después de que os acostarais?—Tenía que admitir que él tenía un buen punto. Rosalie fue mi amiga durante muchos años, cuando la situación ente nosotros se tornó sexual ella comenzó a odiarme. Después del revolcón que tuvimos, no volvimos a tener una buena conversación. La amistad se fue a la mierda. Gemí, yo no quería eso. Sí Bella empezaba a odiarme me dolería muchísimo.

Ella era mi cable a tierra, mi pequeña mejor amiga, la que siempre estuvo ahí. Y daba igual lo mal que yo estuviera, ella siempre tenía las palabras perfectas para consolarme.

—Joder—Musité. Ahora estaba empezando a darme cuenta del daño que había causado todos estos años. No me arrepentía. Tenía derecho a disfrutar mi juventud, pero por mis diversiones arruine una bonita amistad. Dañé a Rosalie y a Emmet también. Mi amigo siempre estuvo enamorado de la rubia y aún sabiéndolo me la tiré. ¡Fui un maldito bastardo! Gemí, ahora tenía ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared.

Jasper no volvió a hablarme y para cuando me di cuenta, mi erección se había ido. Y yo me sentía como una mierda.

Al día siguiente no fui a la universidad. No se lo iba a reconocer a nadie pero me daba vergüenza aparecer por allí. No quería ver a Rose, no podía ver a Emmet ahora que había comprendido la magnitud de mis actos. Y además, seguía teniendo ganas de restregarme contra la primera superficie blanda que encontrara a mi paso.

Pasé todo el día tirado en la cama, comiendo patatas fritas y viendo capítulos de _Goku_. Estaba a punto de meterme de nuevo en la ducha cuando tocaron la puerta.

Arrastré los pies hasta ella y abrí de un tirón.

—Hola Edward—Bella…Suspiré y la dejé pasar—Te traje un poco de comida china—Me miró con preocupación, su ceño fruncido y sus intensos ojos del color de la canela, brillantes. Asentí. Me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando ni siquiera tuve la tentación de recorrer su cuerpo con mis ojos. La conversación con Jazz la noche anterior de verdad me había afectado. Le dije que iría a ducharme y me metí en el baño. Apreté las palmas de mis manos contra mis ojos y dejé que el agua fría despejara mi cuerpo.

Cuando salí, Bella tenía todo preparado en la mesa. Me senté en silencio y comí. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí. Me sentía incomodo en su presencia. Y eso no era normal, era la primera vez que Bella me incomodaba de alguna manera. Terminamos y ella se ofreció a lavar los platos. Me senté en el sillón a esperarla.

Al cabo de un rato salió de la cocina secando sus manos contra su pantalón, parecía nerviosa.

—Así que…Sólo faltan unas horas—Empezó. Asentí. Caminó despacio hasta el sillón y se sentó a mi lado—¿Cómo te sientes?—Preguntó, genuinamente preocupada.

—Bien—Mentí. Pero ¿Qué iba a decirle? _Oh Bella en mis veinte días de abstinencia me di cuenta de que había sido un maldito cabrón. ¡Ah sí! Y no estoy seguro de acostarme contigo por miedo a que después me odies. _No, definitivamente no podía decirle eso. En vez de eso me limité a recostar mi cabeza contra el respaldo y cerrar los ojos. Bella a mi lado se mantuvo en silencio, muy quieta. La escuchaba respirar suavemente y eso me tranquilizaba. Pensé en todas las cosas que habíamos pasado juntos. En la primera vez que la vi. Tenía doce años y salí con Jazz en mi bicicleta, entonces en la calle contigua escuchamos la campana del camión de los helados. Corrimos hacía allí en nuestras bicicletas y al llegar la vimos. Una Bella de doce años, con un vestido blanco de tirantes, le sonreía al señor del camión. Se sentó en la acera con su cucurucho de fresa y crema en la mano y empezó a comérselo bajo mi mirada escrutadora. Entonces ella levantó la vista y clavó sus hermosos ojos oscuros en mí, me sonrió suavemente y desde ese día babeé por ella como un perturbado.

Recordé también las noches de verano en las que nos subíamos al tejado y dormíamos juntos. Teníamos quince años y yo ya veía a Bella con otros ojos. Con ojos de pervertido para ser más preciso.

Después de que cumpliéramos dieciséis años no pude soportarlo más. La acorralé en el garaje y le estampé un beso en los labios. Bella al principio se quedó estática y muy roja, después correspondió el beso. Recuerdo como sus labios carnosos se sentían calientes y suaves contra los míos. Yo fui su primer beso.

Al día siguiente ella salió de vacaciones con su madre y yo me quedé en Forks deprimido. Y allí fue que conocí a mi primer polvo. Lauren Mallory, ella ya había cumplido los dieciocho, la conocí en la playa y me pidió el número de teléfono. El resto es historia.

Cuando Bella volvió, Jazz le contó sobre mi virginidad pérdida y ella dejó de hablarme por dos meses completos. Me ignoraba, ni siquiera me miraba a la cara. Entonces seguí con mis conquistas, eventualmente Bella volvió a ser mi amiga, pero jamás volvimos a hablar de aquel beso. Después apareció Jacob-el puto chucho asqueroso al que odié con toda mi alma-y se hicieron novios. Duraron juntos un año entero-en el que yo me aparté del grupo por no arrancarle la cabeza-y cuando supe que ella y él se habían acostado fue que yo me tiré a Rosalie.

Me levanté del sillón y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Bella a mi lado saltó asustada por mi gesto. ¡Yo me tiré a Rosalie porque estaba celoso! Dios ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

El sonido de una alarma me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Bella se puso en pie a mi lado.

—Son las doce. Ganaste—La miré como si tuviera tres cabezas. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso. Yo quería a Bella, y no hablaba de querer como a un polvo más…Yo la quería para mí. Sabía que ella me gustaba pero de ahí a quererla, no. Jamás había pensado en eso. Entonces recordé el por qué odiaba a Jake, yo lo odiaba porque lo sentía un intruso en mi territorio. Porque él podía tocar a Bella y yo no. Porque él era su novio y yo era el amigo mujeriego que representaba un peligro para sus sentimientos. Me senté en el sillón derrotado y con la mirada perdida. Bella seguía mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Seguramente pensando que se me había ido la cabeza definitivamente.

Entonces ella hizo algo para lo que yo no estaba preparado. Me miró por debajo de sus pestañas y se humedeció los labios despacio. Gemí e hice un gesto de dolor. Mi pantalón volvía a hacerse estrecho. Bella sonrió suavemente y posó una de sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho, mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí.

La miré con los ojos demasiado abiertos para ser normal, sus dedos bajaban peligrosamente hacía mi pene. Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos. En mi estomago bullían muchas sensaciones, estaba ardiendo y mi erección palpitaba locamente contra la fina tela del pijama.

Quería pedirle que parara, ella no entendía. Necesitaba decirle que no quería esto. Por lo menos no así.

—¡Mierda!—Siseé, cuando los dedos de Bella se escurrieron dentro de mi camiseta. La miré desesperado—Bella no…Para—Ella entrecerró los ojos y se incorporó suavemente. Arrastrando su cuerpo sobre mis piernas y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Con esa intensidad que podía hacerme entrar en combustión espontánea.

—Esto es lo que tú querías ¿No?—Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, asentí despacio. Sí, quería esto y lo seguía queriendo. Pero no así, no sin que ella supiera…Sus labios entraron en contacto con mi cuello y jadeé desesperado. Mis caderas embistieron contra las de ella sin permiso. Gruñí de placer ante la fricción. Me costaba pensar. Bella se mordió el labio y se acercó hasta mi boca—Te deseó—Gimió contra mis labios.

Me desesperé. Su tono de voz, su olor, su aliento y sus besos en mi cuello me hicieron desistir de mi intención de hablar. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y hundí mi lengua en su boca. Su sabor era jodidamente bueno, no había palabras suficientes para describir la textura de la piel húmeda de su lengua. Bella gimió en mi boca, me tensé. Los dulces ruiditos que provenían de su garganta eran suficientes para hacerme explotar. Bajé mis manos hasta su espalda y acaricié su estrecha cintura por dentro del jersey. Su piel era tan tersa como el terciopelo. Arrastré la prenda hacía arriba, Bella subió los brazos y se la terminó de sacar. Mis ojos devoraron la perfecta imagen ante mí. Sus pechos, redondos y llenos, gritaban por ser liberados del pequeño sostén blanco. Acaricié con las yemas de mis dedos la línea dónde sus senos se juntaban y Bella arqueó su espalda para mí. El movimiento causó la fricción de nuestras caderas. Gemí roncamente y embestí una vez más. Tenía que controlarme si no quería correrme como un novato.

Con un rápido movimiento levanté a Bella y la recosté en el sillón. Me coloqué encima y metí mis manos por detrás de su espalda. Desabroché el sostén y suavemente saqué los tirantes por sus brazos. Sus pequeños pezones rosas estaban duros como piedrecitas. Acuné sus pechos con las palmas de mis manos, sintiendo la piel caliente contra la mía. Apreté uno de sus pezones entre mis dedos y Bella gimió. Apreté los dientes, eso no ayudaba. Con manos temblorosas ella comenzó a subir mi camiseta. La ayudé a hacerlo. Sus ojos divagaron hambrientos por mis abdominales. Palpó con sus pequeñas manos de arriba abajo por mi torso. Sin poderlo resistir más me lancé en busca de su boca. La besé con hambre, con ganas de bebérmela. Lamí sus labios mientras apretaba su lengua entre los míos arrancándole un jadeo.

Dejé un camino de besos por sus mejillas, cuello y clavícula. Hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos. Saboreé su duro pezón y lo succioné y mordisqueé con dedicación, mientras masajeaba su otro seno con mi mano. Después bajé por su vientre con mi lengua, soplé el camino húmedo de mi saliva y ella tembló. Llevé mis manos al botón de sus jeans, lo abrí rápidamente exponiendo la tela blanca de su ropa interior. ¡Dios, desde hoy adoraré la ropa interior de algodón blanca! Bella levantó sus caderas ayudándome a despojarla de la prenda. Y luego me saqué mi pijama. Lo único que nos separaba era la ínfima tela de nuestra ropa interior. Jadeé por este pensamiento. Tenía que concentrarme. Apoyé parte de mi peso en Bella, su cara estaba sonrosada y sus labios hinchados y entre abiertos. Mordí suavemente su labio inferior.

—Bella…—Jadeé al sentir su cadera contra la mía—No sabes cuánto esperé esto…—Lamí su cuello deleitándome con el sabor. Bella gemía debajo de mí, estremeciéndose entre mis brazos, temblando de placer anticipado.

Me puse a su lado, justo al filo del sofá y paseé mis dedos desde sus labios hasta su vientre. Despacio, torturándola de placer. Llegué al filo de sus pequeñas bragas y escurrí mi mano hacía su calor. ¡Joder ella estaba tan mojada, tan preparada para mí! Deslicé mis dedos entre sus pliegues más íntimos haciéndola gemir mi nombre. Metí un dedo en su interior. ¡Ella era demasiado estrecha! Tuve que controlarme para no terminar de arrancarle la ropa y enterrarme en ella. Mordisqueé el lóbulo de su pequeña oreja mientras ella gemía eufórica.

—Yo también—La voz de Bella sonó pequeña y ronca, excitada. Sus ojos brillaban. Besé su garganta suavemente, mientras ella tragaba en grueso—También quería tener sexo contigo—Estaba en medio de una suave embestida con mis dedos cuando sus palabras me helaron.

"También quería tener sexo contigo"…Y ¿Después? Me incorporé lentamente sin dejar de mirarla. Su rostro demostró sorpresa.

—Y ¿Después?—Pregunté despacio.

—Después ¿Qué?—Me costó mucho desviar la atención de sus pechos desnudos y erguidos. Me tentaban demasiado a abandonar todo pensamiento coherente y apretarlos entre mis dientes.

—Después Bella, cuando nos acostemos ¿Qué pasará?—Inquirí tragando saliva y desviando mis ojos hasta su hermoso rostro.

—Todo seguirá como antes Edward. Somos amigos—Susurró suavemente. ¡No! No era eso lo que yo quería. Ahora sabía como se sentían las mujeres a las que yo había usado. Me sentí como un consolador humano o algo así.

Me enfadé y me dolió. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar de ira.

—Ósea seré un polvo de una noche para ti—Le dije entre dientes, Bella jadeó confundida y comenzó a vestirse. Frunció el ceño y me devolvió una mirada llena de rencor, fría como el hielo.

—¡Eres un hipócrita Cullen!—Me reprochó, sentí sus palabras como un cubo de agua congelada en mi espalda—¡Tú aceptaste esta apuesta para llevarme a la cama! Y aún así ¿Eres tú el que se siente usado? ¡No me lo puedo creer!—Levantó sus manos al aire mientras recogía sus pertenencias frenética. Bufó y resopló como un animal herido, mientras refunfuñaba insultos hacía mi persona. Y yo sólo pude quedarme ahí. _¿Desde cuando tienes conciencia?_ Me gritaba mi vocecita interior. _¡Tíratela y acepta las consecuencias después!_ Seguía gritándome. Cerré los ojos y los puños a la vez. Yo. No. Quería. Eso. No más. Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse a mis espaldas llevé las manos a mi cabello y tiré con fuerza.

Pasé toda la noche lamentándome. Dando vueltas en la cama y maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro. No quería pensar, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Mi excitación se había ido a un lugar mejor. Ahora dudaba seriamente el poder tener una erección decente. ¡¿Pero en que asco me convertí?! Por favor…

Hice de tripas corazón y al día siguiente fui a la universidad. Pasé las primeras tres clases ausente. La campana sonó y seguí el río de estudiantes que caminaban en dirección a la cafetería. Como un autómata llegué a mi mesa de siempre y hundí la cabeza entre mis manos. Sentí como arrastraban hacía atrás la silla a mí lado, no tenía que levantar la cabeza para saber que Jazz había hecho su aparición.

—Wow, pensé que te vería con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y llegó aquí y me encuentro a una especie de despojo humano ocupando el lugar habitual de mi mejor amigo—Gemí como una nenaza sin levantar la cabeza. No necesitaba que vinieran a recordarme lo patético que podía llegar a ser—¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora Edward?—Apreté el puente de mi nariz y lo miré receloso y enfurruñado.

—No me acosté con Bella—Susurré, muy rápido y bajito.

—Lo sé ¿Y?—Abrí los ojos en shock. Si ya lo sabía ¿Por qué mierda venía a joderme? Rodó los ojos y palmeó mi espalda con camaradería. Lo odié—Edward por fin te diste cuenta ¿Verdad?—Preguntó.

—¡Ilumíname!—Pedí con hastió. No quería escuchar su monserga, pero lo diría igualmente.

—Estas enamorado de Bella—Soltó. Sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi cara—Sí Edward, todos lo sabíamos. Él único que parecía no darse cuenta eras tú—Continuó—Por eso esta apuesta. ¡Piensa hermano! ¿Desde cuando Bella aceptaría acostarse contigo por una apuesta? ¡Bella no es así y lo sabes! Creí que te darías cuenta antes. Me equivoqué, estabas mas ciego de lo que pensamos—Me levanté de la mesa sin decir nada. El cúmulo de sensaciones en mi estomago amenazaban con hacerme vomitar. No sabía qué pensar, ni qué decir…Me sentía como un completo inútil. Tenía que encontrar a Bella.

Caminé rápidamente por el campus, escuché varias veces como decían mi nombre. Ni siquiera registré quién me llamó. Finalmente encontré a Bella sentada bajo un árbol. Y me entraron los nervios. Avancé despacio y me senté a su lado, ella no se movió, tenía el rostro detrás de su cabello.

—¿Bella?—Inquirí despacio. Ella hizo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza—Soy un imbécil—Confesé. Ella asintió. Sonreí por un segundo—Pero reaccioné a tiempo. Soy un imbécil en periodo de rehabilitación—Dije solemne consiguiendo una pequeña y suave sonrisa de sus labios—Lo siento mucho—Pedí disculpas y ¡No costó tanto como pensé! Definitivamente estaba cambiando.

—Hay Edward ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?—Preguntó retóricamente con un suspiro resignado.

—Yo sé lo que quiero hacer contigo—Me acerqué lentamente a su oído y soplé un poco de aire caliente. Bella se estremeció. Me reí entre dientes—Quiero besarte, acariciarte, chuparte, tocarte…—Puso un dedo en mis labios y me miró sonrojada. Lamí ese dedo y lo atrapé entre mis dientes. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió—Y también te quiero. Sólo te quiero—Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. Bien Cullen, ya has empezado. Ahora termínalo. Me dije—Desde el día que te conocí con tu helado de crema y fresa—Sonrió con añoranza—Y por eso ayer me comporté como una nenaza y no terminé con el trabajo—Admití—No quiero que seas un polvo más. Punto—Me crucé de brazos, ya estaba bien de cursilerías por hoy.

Me abrazó. Sonreí porque aunque no quisiera ser cursi eso no significaba que ella no pudiera serlo. Me gustaba que fuera tierna y dulce. Y que aunque a veces su lengua destilara veneno otras muchas veces se sonrojara con los comentarios sucios que yo le dedicaba.

—Entonces… ¿Qué tal si vamos a tú casa y retomamos donde lo dejamos?—Bella me preguntó arrastrando las palabras, en ese tono tan sexy que me hacía estremecer.

La tomé de la mano y besé su palma. Con la otra acaricié su mejilla sonrosada. ¡Oh sí, yo quería retomar! Nos pusimos en pie, Bella sacudió la tierra del trasero de su pantalón mientras yo la miraba de arriba abajo.

Caminamos en silencio durante un rato. De pronto Bella sonrió suavemente y me miró a los ojos.

—Por cierto…Yo también te quiero semental—Me reí con ganas. ¡Porque ella me quería, porque me costó sufrir veinte días de erecciones dolorosas para averiguar que yo también la quería a ella y porque finalmente. Sí. Yo era un jodido semental!

&

&&

&&&

**N/A: **Este OS está dedicado a mi amiga Cathyiiaz. Ella lo beteó, así que parte del merito es suyo. ¡Un aplauso para Cathyiiaz, por ayudarme a crear a este Bitchward! Tkm Linda.


End file.
